Now we're even
by Watermelon Kiss
Summary: Ah, April Fool's Day, the day when you pull pranks. KakaSaku, one-shot. This is my first fic, please review!


This is my first official fic, and I'm ready to receive constructive inputs! Please don't bash me though .

I definitely do **not** own Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting in the corner of the bar, sneaking sips of sake cautiously so no one should see his face. It was April 1st, and he was dead tired. All day long, Maito Gai chased him around Konoha just to play pranks and, quoting Gai himself, "compete with my eternal, undying, mighty rival!"

Shuddering inwardly at the memories of the green jounin's idea of pranks (involving booby traps practically everywhere, and threatening situations posed to his beloved Icha Icha collection), Kakashi drained the whole sake cup with the intention to wash the memories off his mind. Then he noticed that the bar had gone all silent, the patrons all staring at the entrance.

A young woman Kakashi had never seen before just made her way in. The brunette was gorgeous, and she obviously knew it, the way she swayed her hips and smiled. She had pale skin and wore a v-neck black sweater and a miniskirt, flaunting her legs. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Genma gulped and gaped before he twirled his senbon and smiled, trying to catch the brunette's eye. She ignored him. Instead, she made her way and sat right beside the copy-nin, in the corner of the hot, crowded bar.

She flashed him a smile. Up close, he saw her bright blue eyes sparkle. "Hello," the girl said.

_This is going to be interesting_, he thought. "Hello," he replied shortly, without breaking eye contact.

"I'm Yamanaka Setsuna, Yamanaka Ino's cousin. I suppose you know her? She's a kunoichi," she chirped confidently.

"Hatake Kakashi. Ino's cousin? I have never seen you before, have I?"

"Oh, I've never been to Konoha before. I live in the Fire capital, and now I'm only visiting Ino." And despite her claim that she's never there before, her attitude showed no discomfort whatsoever.

"And where is your cousin?" Kakashi asked, his lips forming an amused smile under his mask.

"Oh, she's busy with that pale nin, leaving me alone here," she pouted.

Setsuna turned out to be cheerful and witty, and the conversation between the two continued on and on. Close to midnight, Setsuna took her wallet and paid for her drink.

"Well then, Kakashi-kun, I'll see you around."

"Wait. I'll walk you home."

They did not walk home. Instead, they ended up in a dark alley near the bar, the jounin pinning the brunette to a wall.

"All that flirting for nothing? Not fun, Setsuna-san," he growled as his masked lips traced her jaw.

"I thought," she whispered to his ear, "I'd let YOU make a move," and she kissed his neck, her soft, perfectly manicured fingers clutched his silver hair. Her other hand moved and lightly touch his forehead, sensing the cold metal with the konoha emblem, moving down, touching his eyelids, and ended at the edge of the mask.

Her bright blue eyes stared longingly as she tugged the mask down. He didn't move. She continued, and as she revealed his lips, she kissed him. The next moment, he was kissing her back.

Then, there was a flash of light. CLICK. And the silver-haired jounin heard a giggle. Scratch that, two giggles.

Yamanaka Ino was holding a camera, and she was smirking.

"Well, well, April Fool, Kakashi-sensei."

"I think your girlfriend would be delighted to know that you're cheating on her," Setsuna said smoothly, as if she had kissed many girls' boyfriends for the sake of tricking said poor boys.

Kakashi put up a fake confused face, pulled up his mask, and said calmly, "I don't know what you mean, ladies."

Setsuna eyed him skeptically. "Does that mean you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid that is not what I meant. What I mean is that I am not cheating on anybody. And Miss Yamanaka here doesn't even have a cusin in the Fire capital. Right, Sakura-chan?"

Setsuna pouted, and with a puff of smoke, turned into a pink-haired, green-eyed medic nin.

"Since when?" she asked him, flustered.

"Since you walked in."

"My henge was perfect," she said with an annoyed expression etched across her face.

"But your chakra was leaking everywhere, Sakura-chan. Maybe I should get beck to being your teacher, and then I can teach you how to conceal your chakra."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, SENSEI, you win."

Sensing that it is time to leave the couple alone, Ino bit her lip hesitantly and said, "I think I'll head home. Well, happy April Fool's Day folks."

Kakashi nodded at the blonde. Then, he hugged his girlfriend and whispered seductively, "should we continue this in my room?"

"Mmm," Sakura moaned, but she stepped back. "I'm tired, Kakashi. Maybe tomorrow."

Then, with a swift kiss on Kakashi's cheek and a flurry of sakura petals, the kunoichi vanished.

Disappointed, the silver-haired copy nin sighed and walked home. He did not even bother using a teleportation jutsu to get home, now that he'd got nothing to look forward to that evening.

But a sight he did not expect greeted him when he stepped in his room. His beloved was sitting patiently on his bed, wearing what seems to be a lacy nightgown. With one swift, fluid motion she stepped and stood right in front of him. He was very still, dumbfounded.

"Now we're even," she said, before she started to peel his mask off.


End file.
